


Anagnorisis

by z0mbieshake



Series: Fractured Destinies [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Mysterious Skin (2005), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Family, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Conlon, now a professional forger with a new purpose in life, reunites and reconciles with his brother fifteen years after he disappeared from the world. Crossover where Eames's background is the movie Warrior. Hints of Arthur as Neil McCormick from Mysterious Skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anagnorisis

"How's my clothes?" Eames asked, smoothing out his tweed jacket and striped, pale blue shirt as he drove down a quiet neighbourhood.

"Dreadful, as always,"

"Much appreciated, darling,"

Arthur pointed to the oak tree by the intersection, "Make a right there," He directed, scanning through the map in his Blackberry, "You warned your brother about this, right? I don't want to give him a heart attack thinking that you came back from the dead,"

"I've contacted him. He said he suspected this since they didn't even let him see the body," Eames explained, "Relax, I got this," He pulled up to the sidewalk, parking the car haphazardly up against the curb.

Arthur stepped out of the car, examining the positioning with stern scrutiny, "It's crooked. And you scraped one of the hub caps against the curb,"

"Looks fine to me," Eames replied, heading to the front door, "Coming darling, or will you be re-parking the car?" Despite the look of complete irritation, Arthur relented and followed Eames to the door. He rang the doorbell, taking Arthur's hand into his own when he was getting anxious. He took a deep breath, facing forward but eyes shifting to Arthur, "First time meeting in what, fifteen years? More?"

"I wonder if he'll even recognize you," Arthur said. He barely recognized him after ten years. Rough, broken Tommy Conlon transformed into suave, sexy Thomas Eames. His alluring scent remained the same even after a decade and Arthur still loved it.

The front door opened slowly, with greying hair and thick stubble, Brendan stepped forward. He looked confused at first, trying to register the two men standing before him. The instant the recognition kicked in, Brendan threw the storm door open and pulled Eames into a hug, "Tommy!" He cried, "Holy shit, you really are alive,"

"Brendan," Eames hugged back, patting his brother's firm shoulders. He was obviously still keeping in shape even after all these years, "I missed you." Brendan pulled away for a second, trying to wrap his head around the vocal dissonance, "Ten years in London does this to you," He replied with a smirk.

Brendan turned his attention to Arthur, pondering for a second before finally remembering his name, "Neil, right?"

"Arthur now, but Neil is fine too," Arthur replied.

"Just barely recognized either of you," He said, "Come on in. Tess and I were preparing dinner. The girls are off at college, they live downtown together. Wish they could be here, I told them all about you," He chuckled as he gestured to the picture frames on the mantle, "Emily got into mixed martial arts after hearing about you, got into an English program with an athletic scholarship. Rosie went for art college instead,"

Eames's eyes fell upon the mantle. He had a million questions to ask, a million things to say, but he didn't want Arthur to hear. Reading his thoughts exactly, Arthur stepped away from the two, "Why don't I help out in the kitchen? You two have a lot to catch up on," A smile lit up on Eames's face as Arthur went to the kitchen, greeting Tess and rolling up his sleeves to help with cooking.

Brendan noted the innocent smile on his face, "God, Tommy, I haven't seen you smile like that in thirty years,"

"A lot has changed," Eames replied, still smiling absently. He took a seat on the couch, picking up a photo with Frank Campana, Brendan, and several fighters he had never seen before, "A lot has changed for you too, hasn't it? Ever get your job back?"

Brendan shook his head, reclining on a couch in front of Eames, "Got it back for a bit but after Joe transferred to a new high school, the new principal was nowhere near as forgiving. Got kicked out the instant there were budget cuts,"

"Sorry to hear,"

"Nah, it's been okay. Frank got me a job as a trainer, it's been doing pretty well," Brendan said with a half-smirk, "Kind of funny, right? Hating pop for a decade and I end up doing the same job he did for us. It's like no matter how hard we tried to distance ourselves from him, he's still a part of us,"

"Amen," Eames replied, putting the picture frame down, "What happened to pop?"

Brendan was silent at first. Eames easily figured it out on his own, "Liver cancer, I went to visit him. He passed away thinking that you had been given the death penalty. He said that he wished he could go back in time, fix everything, and then maybe you'd be alive again,"

The Tommy of the past would have shrugged off all his words with cold derision. Eames, softened in heart and mind, fought between anger and sorrow, "It's his fault for everything," His voice was tense as he spoke, "I've learned to forgive but some things can't be fixed with just forgiveness." Deep within Eames, deep within Bane, was a decaying hatred to his father that refused to purge itself from his heart. Life was good now, he finally had all he wanted, yet this rage refused to let go.

A gentle hand at his shoulder soothed his tense muscles which refused to settle. Brendan jostled him out of his thoughts, "Don't think too much on it. I told him I forgave him but you know there's no way we can just let it all go. Anyway," His eyes fell upon the diamond ring on his finger, "Why don't you tell me about you and Neil, uh, Arthur?" Brendan said, diverting the topic.

Eames looked down to the diamond ring, seeing a part of Arthur forever wrapped around his finger. He smiled again, "Arthur, he's everything to me," In that moment, all of his  thoughts and experiences with Arthur poured out from him quenching the festering rage of his father. He told Brendan all about dream-working, expecting his brother to watch him disbelievingly. He spoke of their first meeting in ten years, their next meeting, and finally when they came together. Granted, Eames dolled up the story quite a bit, removing the criminal career he had taken on. Everything about Arthur was genuine though, Brendan could sense the truth between his lies and acknowledged it, "He's my hero in so many ways," Eames ended, catching his breath.

 "Glad to hear," Brendan said, "Will you be inviting us to the wedding?"

"Always, why wouldn't I?" Eames said, reading his brother's solemn expression. Eames realized his mistake, sitting up from the couch, "Brendan, the last time we had a long talk, I know I said some terrible things to you even though all you wanted to do was make peace. I'm sorry. And if it means anything, I've forgiven you for staying with pop," _You're my big brother and you bailed on me!_ The words he regretted the most stayed forever engraved in his mind, fueling Bane with nothing but maliciousness all those years.

Brendan nodded slowly, reaching forward to embrace his younger brother, "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone. I forgive you too,"

Unlike their father, despite the suffering they had endured and brought upon others, they'd never go back in time to change anything. If they did, Brendan would have never married Tess and Tommy would have never met Neil. Despite the ocean of differences between them now, at their core, they were still brothers and shared more than just blood.

"Brendan, Eames," Arthur's voice broke their train of thought, "Dinner's ready,"

"Right," Eames said, letting go of his brother and almost gliding over to Arthur. He grabbed onto his face gently, pinning Arthur to the wall behind him as he pressed a passionate kiss onto his lips.

Brendan chuckled loudly, pulling Eames back, "Hey, hey, hey, keep it civilized," He released Eames shortly after. The forger merely stepped back into Arthur's embrace and nuzzled his neck lovingly with a mischievous smile. Arthur rolled his eyes while he stroked his head as if he were a puppy. Brendan stepped passed them into the kitchen, helping Tess carry the steaks to the dining table, leaving the two in the hall.

"Eames, are you alright?" Arthur asked, continuing to stroke his head gently before winding his arms around him, feeling the weak sobs against his neck, "There, there. It'll be alright," Arthur murmured as Eames's arms only tightened around him, "I've got you,"


End file.
